CORE 3: PROJECT SUMMARY The goals of the Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core are to address the study design and analysis needs of the Yale SPORE in Skin Cancer (YSPORE) projects, the Developmental Research Program (DRP), and the Career Development Program (CDP), and to address the analytical and data management needs of the Biospecimen Core. Drs. Krauthammer and Ma will continue to serve as Co-Directors of this Core, and will be assisted by statisticians and bioinformatitions with unique expertise and extensive experience. The Specific Aims of the Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core are as follows. Aim 1: Provide biostatistical and bioinformatics support to all YSPORE projects and investigators. The Core will provide timely and comprehensive support to address questions arising from the YSPORE projects. Our service will cover the whole spectrum of the studies, including study design, data management and analysis, result interpretation, and preparation of manuscripts, abstracts, posters, and applications. The Core will have regular research meetings with YSPORE investigators and maintain an open door policy for all analytic needs. Aim 2: Provide effective data management for YSPORE projects. The Core will offer data management services to all projects and investigators and ensure that all NIH data-sharing regulations are properly followed. This includes deposit of properly curated data to repositories such as GEO, SRA, dbGaP, and others. Aim 3: Develop innovative biostatistical and bioinformatic methods tailored to melanoma research. Data with more complex characteristics will be generated by YSPORE, TCGA, and other studies. As an independent intellectual contribution, the Core will develop new analysis methods which will facilitate more effective utilization of data and foster melanoma analytic research. Aim 4: Promote program- specific research and training opportunities involving biostatistics and bioinformatics trainees and faculty. The Core will promote opportunities within existing Yale programs and centers, including the Yale Graduate Program for Computational Biology and Bioinformatics (CBB), Yale Center for Medical Informatics (YCMI), Yale Center for Analytic Sciences (YCAS), and others. During the past and current funding period, the Core has made significant contributions to research and training, which is partly reflected in our strong publication record and successes in training postdoc associates and graduate students. We will continue to do so in the proposed funding period. The Core will borrow strength while not overlap with that of other SPORE(s) and Yale Comprehensive Cancer Center (YCC). The Core will also be a key partner in the YSPORE with representation on the Senior Leadership Team and participation in all key meetings.